Christmas Present
by HannahSakura2010
Summary: What really happened during Episode 19 of World Series


**We all know what really happened in World Series episode 19! Written with a little help from my America, TheLighttotheDark. I love you, America-kun!**

* * *

Germany opened his sky blue eyes in the soft morning light. _It's Christmas today. I get to take it easy._ He turned over to go back to sleep and was greeted with the sight of Italy lying next to him in bed.

Germany growled. How the little Italian always managed to sneak into bed with him was beyond him. He was a soldier! Italy shouldn't be able to get anywhere near him without him knowing it, even in sleep! He sat up and poked Italy repeatedly in the head until he woke up.

"What are you doing here? How the hell do you always manage to sneak up on me?" he yelled.

Italy opened his lovely brown eyes and grinned up at Germany. "I like sleeping with you," he said sleepily. "You look so cute when you are asleep!"

Germany growled and got out of bed glaring at the little Italian. Italy got up too.

"Ve~ I almost forgot! I brought you a present!" the auburn haired man said. "Shall I get it out now?" Without waiting for an answer and making sure Germany's eyes were on him, Italy reached down into his boxers.

Germany's eyes opened wide as he watched Italy dig around in his shorts. "I-Italy, w-what are you d-doing?" he asked, a slight blush gracing his cheeks.

Italy shot him a sly look. "Getting out your present, of course," he said in an innocent voice, though his brown eyes sparkled. He deliberately shifted around in the front of his boxers, watching Germany's hungry eyes following his hands' motions. "I think that you'll like it."

Germany gulped and trained his eyes on Italy's hands. He watched as they pulled out-

"Ta-dah!" Italy sang, pulling a pair of bright red boxer shorts out of his own. "Merry Christmas, Germany!"

Germany felt a sense of anti-climax. An uncomfortable feeling in his shorts told him that he was more than a little aroused. "They are nice, Italy," he said. "But why the hell did you hide them in your shorts?"

"I thought you might like it," Italy said, still with that innocent look on his face. "Do you not want them?" Italy paused. "Do you want mine too?" he asked in a lower voice, shooting Germany what he swore was a seductive look.

Germany gulped again and pulled on his shirt to give himself time to compose himself. "I will accept them. Leave them there," he said shortly hoping Italy didn't notice the growing bulge in his own boxers.

"Ve~ I'm so happy!" Italy said. "But, you have to try them on first! I don't know your size, so I guessed."

Germany rolled his blue eyes. "Typical," he muttered under his breath.

Italy walked forward towards Germany, deliberately swinging his hips. "You have to try them on Ludwig," he whispered. "Right now!" And just like that Italy yanked down Germany's boxer shorts.

Germany yelped and fell backwards. He was now lying down on his back on the bed, his boxers around his ankles. He stared at the little Italian in shock.

Italy knelt between his legs, not taking his eyes off of Germany's erection. It stood straight after being freed from his boxers. Italy licked his lips as he eyed it, his little pink tongue darting out of his kissable lips.

"I-Italy?" Germany asked.

Italy darted a sly glance up at Germany and trailed a finger down Germany's erect length, provoking a lovely moan from the usually intimidating German. Italy giggled. "Are you enjoying part two of your present yet?" he asked in a low voice. "Shall I take it one step further?" Without further ado, he bent his head and gave Germany a long lick.

Germany shuddered as Italy's tongue wrapped around his cock. One hand reached out and threaded into Italy's auburn hair, gently tugging his head down.

"Ve~ so impatient!" Italy huffed. "Do you want this to be over so soon? I'm not done teasing you!"

"J-just get on with it!" Germany said gruffly. He tugged insistently on Italy's hair again.

Italy shot him a bright grin. "As you wish!" He lowered his head and took Germany into his mouth.

Germany let out a groan and Italy gave a little chuckle, sending vibrations throughout Germany's body. His fingers became more intertwined in the Italian's hair, "accidentally" touching the curl. Italy let out a strangled squeak. His fingernails dug into Ludwig's muscular thighs. Ludwig took the curl between two fingers and slowly slid them up its length. Italy choked and withdrew his mouth from Germany's member, making a high pitched keening sound.

Germany was thoroughly enjoying Italy's reactions, although it meant that his hot mouth was no longer around his cock. Germany sat up with difficulty, still keeping a grip on Italy's curl. "Don't stop, Feli," he growled. He bent and licked the curl. Italy gave a little cry but dipped his head back down to Germany's member. Germany couldn't suppress a long moan as Italy started sucking him with renewed vigor He threaded his fingers back into the soft auburn hair and kept a grip on Italy's curl with his free hand. He continued stroking it and occasionally licking it as Italy put his mouth to very good use.

Germany finally seized and came explosively into Italy's mouth. Italy pulled away, wiping his mouth and laid his head on Germany's lap, moaning. Germany had fisted Italy's curl as he came.

Germany finally regained his senses and looked down at the little Italian at his feet. Italy's hands were in his boxers, touching himself. Germany hoisted Italy into his lap and reached into his shorts, his hands stilling Italy's. "I'll do it, mein Schatz*," he murmured.

Italy lay back into his arms as Germany jerked him off with a large hand, stroking his curl with his other hand. Italy moaned as he finally came. He collapsed, spent, into his lover's embrace.

Germany planted a kiss in his lover's hair. Italy smiled and nuzzled his jaw before hopping off of his lap. He pulled Germany's boxers the rest of the way off and slid on the red ones. He gave a gasp of delight.

"They fit!" he squealed. "I'm so happy!" Italy looked him in the eye, suddenly becoming serious (well, serious for the Italian, anyway). "Now, Ludwig, you have to promise to wear them on the last day of this year. It will bring you happiness and luck! Okay? You promise?"

Germany chuckled, ruffling Italy's hair. "Ja, I will. Thank you, Italy."

Italy beamed up at him and hugged him quickly before dancing out of the room. Germany faintly heard him say, "Ve~ Hello, Austria! Merry Christmas!" He looked down at his new pair of boxers. They were his new favorite pair.

* * *

**Mein Schatz= My darling, or my treasure, in German**

**Reviews are awesome!**


End file.
